L'Ange de la Morte
by Pyrite
Summary: Instead of being rescued by Antoinette Giry, Erik is rescued by the Angel of Death who wants to give Erik a life away from darkness and the hurt he will face in the future. She realizes though as Erik grows up, that she does not with to part with him and
1. Prologue

**Title:** L'Ange de la Morte

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Instead of being rescued by Antoinette Giry, Erik is rescued by the Angel of Death who wants to give Erik a life away from darkness and the hurt he will face in the future. She realizes though as Erik grows up, that she does not with to part with him and will fight for his love.

**Disclaimer:** Erik is copyright Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, A.L.W., etc... Angelline is copyright myself.

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoy this recreation of my original work. It is still on but will be taken off when I finish this story. You can see the original story at: http/ cage stank with the smell of rotting food, hay, and other substances. He sighed as he looked out through his cage. There was no escape for him and he hated that thought. His entire life was a terrible procession of beatings, laughter, and starvation. The gypsy camp that had captured him had eventually come to a stop in Paris, France and was setting up for the next show. He hated them and his life. Why had God cursed him in such a way?

He watched as the fold of the tent parted and Javert entered. "Keep your mask on Devil's Child. We have customers coming to see you."

Erik looked up, the burlap bag partially blocking his view. He remained silent as he watched Javert exit the tent but heard him yell 'Come see the Devil's Child!' Erik hated Javert, he hated him with a passion. He hated this place and he wanted nothing more to leave this place.

Sinking against the bars of the cage he wondered if he would ever escape from this place. He did not hear the soft footsteps approach his cage. "Oh Erik." A voice said, surprising him.

He turned around and looked up to see a woman dressed all in black. She looked important to him. "How do you know my name?" He questioned nervously.

She smiled at him and replied, "It is my duty to know your name Erik."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you believe in angels?"

"How can I? God has abandoned me."

"God has sent you an angel Erik. I am the Angel of Death."

He gasped loudly and moved backward, "Am I to die?"

She smiled again, "No Erik. I have come to save you if you wish to be saved."

"You mean you will take me away."

"I will take you away from here and you will never have to be shown off like an animal. I will give you everything you need."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I do not want you to suffer."

She opened the cage door and entered, her eyes fixed on his. "Where will we live?"

"Believe it or not but I have a place where you can stay with me." She paused as she looked at him. His body was frail, he had hardly ate anything and he looked beat on. "Come with me Erik and leave this behind you."

"What is your name?"

"I have no name. I am mostly called Death, but if you wish, you can name me."

"I can? I have never named anything before."

"Well go ahead."

He thought for a moment then finally said, "Angelline."

She smiled thoughtfully while taking his hand. "Come let us leave this place."

"Angelline? Why hasn't Javert heard us yet?"

"Because I blocked our conversation from human ears. Now come, let us leave this place so you never have to be in this darkness again."

xxxx

Angelline held Erik in her arms as she entered her home, the candles immediately lighting as they surrounded her with light. He was light for a ten-year old, she guessed around seventy pounds. It was too light for her liking. She hated that a child could be treated in such a manner. 'Devil's Child!' She scoffed at the thought. They were the demons in her view. Erik's face was perfectly fine. He was deformed, yes, but that did not hinder him in the least.

She looked down at his face; she had removed the burlap sack that he had called a mask. She would have to get him a better fitting mask so he would not feel out of place. He was adorable. What mother would not want this child as her son? Angelline made her way into the spare bedroom and turned down the covers with one hand then placed him on the sheets and pulled them over his small body.

She stroked his black hair affectionately and gently brushed her lips against his forehead. Tonight would be the beginning of many nights like this. From now on, she vowed, he would have the best. Turning around Angelline quickly left the room, extinguishing the candles as she left. She had work to do before he woke up.

**Author's Note: First off, yes this is a rewrite of the original one that I still have on my profile. I feel that the original is too short and too vague for what I originally wanted. Secondly, I would appreciate some constructive criticism. I am trying to really work on my authoring skills and I can't do that without readers who review. You really further my work. I appreciate future reviews. Thank you and enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Erik woke up to a soft, warm bed. Scents of potato soup and baked bread wafted to his nose. He slowly moved from his bed to the inviting smells. As his eyes adjusted to the light of the candles he saw that he was standing in a hallway with dark hardwood floors, he guessed mahogany, there were several doors in this hallway. He walked down the hallway, occasionally glancing into other rooms, but heading towards the inviting smells.

He eventually found a huge kitchen and his eyes caught sight of a woman dressed in a fairly worn black dress. Her curly black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with a grey ribbon. She worked at the sink, scrubbing dishes and putting them on a towel to dry. "Angelline?" He questioned.

"Erik," She turned around and looked at him, "I was going to wake you up in a few minutes."

"May I have something to eat?"

"Of course Erik. Sit down. I will fix you something to eat."

Erik sat down at her kitchen table and watched her fix him a big bowl of potato soup and slather butter on a warm piece of sliced bread. She then brought the food over and sat it in front of him. "I have milk or I could make tea. What would you like?"

"Milk please." Erik said before digging into the food that had been presented to him.

Angelline took out a glass and poured him some while he ate hungrily. Poor child, she thought to herself. He looked as if he had been starved, and most likely, he had been. She walked back over and sat the glass in front of him then took a seat across from him. "I have some clothes for you to change into, you surely cannot like those rags. However, you are going to have to take a bath first. I will draw you up one as soon as you finish eating." Erik nodded as he continued to eat the soup and every once in a while tearing a piece of bread and chewing quickly on it then swallowing.

A few bowls and pieces of bread later, Erik was led to a large bathroom where Angelline ran his water. She checked every few seconds to make sure it was not too hot or cold. "I have never seen that." Erik exclaimed as she laughed softly.

"Indoor plumbing...it will become very popular soon." Angelline replied while turning off the faucets. "Now, I will leave you momentarily to get your new clothes."

Erik watched as she left him to undress. As soon as she left he quickly stripped and got into the warm water. How long had it been since he had taken a bath? It had to have been a long while. He had certainly not had a bath like this in his short life. The tub was huge, at least by his standards, and it was made of white porcelain. Angelline, he decided, must be either a very rich angel or she must collect a lot of things.

He took a bar of sandalwood scented soap and began scrubbing his body vigorously. Erik wanted to impress her because she had been so kind to him and she seemed very concerned for him. He heard her soft footsteps and watched as she entered with a pair of black pants, white shirt, and socks which were folded neatly. She turned to him then told him, "Make sure to shampoo your hair."

"Yes Angelline." Erik replied.

"Good. Come to the kitchen when you are finished."

xxxx

Erik entered the kitchen feeling refreshed after taking a long bath. Angelline sat on a chair looking at him approvingly. "You look so much better Erik. I am sure that you feel better as well."

He shyly approached her and replied, "Yes I do. Thank you Angelline." He paused then asked her, "Why did you save me?"

"Because you did not deserve to be in that situation Erik. You and I both know it. Devil's Child. Bah!"

He cocked his head and shot her a confused look, "I still don't understand."

Angelline smiled warmly at him then pulled him to her and looked in his golden eyes. "Because sometimes I want to intervene with how life is treating one of my wards. If you had been assigned a proper angel in the first place we wouldn't have been in this mess." She sighed angrily, "I digress though, you are in my care and I will keep you safe for as long as you are on this earth."

"I will repay you somehow."

She laughed softly as he looked up at her. Her moss green eyes twinkled with laughter and her dark curls shook softly about her shoulders. "Oh Erik. You do not have to repay me. You are a companion to me now. We can both keep each other company."

"I have never had a friend before."

She smiled at him, "Well Erik, I am now your friend. What would you like to do?"

He thought for a moment then wondered, "Do you have books?"

"Of course I do. I have quite a selection. Come, I will show you." She said as she led him to a very large room with many built-in bookshelves with books filling them to the brim.

"Wow." He said in awe.

Angelline smiled again. "Read to your heart's content."

Erik looked up and beamed at her. "Thank you Angelline. Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome. I will leave you to your reading to clean up and change your bed sheets." She then left him to his thoughts.

He felt so happy that he was now in a warm and safe place. Angelline was a very confusing angel to him though. She lived a very mundane life even though she was an angel of God. He wanted to give her back something in return but did not know what to give an angel.

Walking up to a bookshelf he ran his fingers over the books spines reverently. He chose a book of fairytales and sat down in a plush chair to read to himself. Erik thought to himself that it was luck that brought him an angel.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Erik awoke once more in a warm and soft bed. It had been a week since he had been saved by Angelline. He became used to being woken up by her in the early morn and having a huge breakfast of eggs, bacon, fresh bread, and several other foods. She would let him sit in her lap as they read many books together. Some were scientific other fictional, but whatever they did together, he absolutely loved it.

She had also taken time to procure him a new mask. This one was made of porcelain and fit the right side of his face perfectly. Erik could not feel any more blessed. It was just a week ago that he had been with the gypsies...how lucky he was to be with an angel.

Erik's thoughts were disturbed by Angelline's angry voice. "I can do what I damn well please. As long as I do my job then you cannot make me do anything Michael."

Erik carefully crept into the hallway and peeked inside the library. He saw two male angels standing in front of his angel. Angelline's eyes glowed an unearthly white as her large white wings extended in anger. "You cannot do this. Taking care of a human child is not part of your job." Michael replied.

"I know what my job is...but someone had to save Erik from that abuse. He did not deserve it."

"It was part of Fate's plan." Gabriel intervened.

"What?!" Angelline scoffed, "to torture the child? Erik deserves better. I can give him as normal as a life as possible."

"You cannot keep him. Take him back." Michael commanded her.

"No. You cannot make me."

"He's not your child Death."

Angelline glared angrily at the archangel. "Leave us alone. Erik is my ward now and I will not let him get hurt anymore."

"You cannot protect him." Gabriel intervened once more.

"Yes I can. I will."

"Can you give him love?" Michael questioned her.

"Of course I can!"

"You know what I mean."

"If you mean physical love then yes...when the time comes."

Michael gave a great sigh. "Don't be angry with me when this turns out to be a bad choice."

"I won't." Angelline snapped back at him. She watched as the two disappeared and she suddenly bit back a sob.

Erik slowly opened the door and walked into the room. "Angelline? Mon ange de morte? Why do you cry?"

She pulled Erik into her embrace, "It is nothing Erik."

"Please mon ange. Don't cry because of me."

Angelline smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead. "Oh Erik. I do not cry because of you. I cry because those two don't believe I can take care of you." She sighed loudly, "Well, let us get something to eat. No need to worry about that anymore."

xxxx

Erik curled up in Angelline's lap as they began to read a book of poetry together. He leaned his head back against her breasts while listening somewhat to the soothing sound of her voice. He was lucky...very lucky. He decided that he had to do something special for her since she was so kind to him. He loved his angel, one day he would give her the same love she gave him.

"Angelline." He murmured her name softly.

"Yes my dear." She responded in a gentle tone.

"You will always be here won't you?" He questioned her then mentally shook himself, 'That was stupid to ask.'

"Of course Erik. Why do you ask sweetheart?"

"I was wondering, that is all."

She smiled down at him then gently brushed his forehead with her lips. "I love you Erik. You are too precious to me to let anything more happen to you." He snuggled up against her body as she smiled again. "Never fear Erik. No one will ever hurt you again. I vow it."

"Angelline, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Angelline looked down at him, her eyes wide with shock. "Why do you want to sleep with me?"

"I had a bad dream last night." He replied as she continued to look at him.

"Of course Erik. You are welcome to sleep with me tonight."

Erik beamed at her as she gently wrapped her arms around him. He felt so close to her already, he could not imagine being without her now. "Angelline, do you sing or play instruments?"

"I do my fair share when I am lonely."

"Do you have a piano?"

"Of course I do! I have several musical instruments."

"I used to play instruments when I was little, would you allow me to?"

"Of course Erik. All you have to do is ask." Angelline replied then led him into the music room. There were several instruments, all in cases, except for the piano which was in the corner of the room.

Erik walked over to the piano and gently ran his fingers over the keyboard cover. He reverently lifted the cover and placed his fingers on the ivory keys. "May I use this?"

Angelline nodded, "Of course Erik. You are welcome to use any instrument that you want."

"Thank you Angelline." He thanked then sat on the bench.

"I'm going to make dinner. Play me something." She told him then turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

It took Erik a while but he finally figured out a song to play his companion. As he played he could smell the strong aroma of baked bread and cooked meat. Angelline was going all out for him and he felt that he would not have another chance like what he had now. Angelline was everything to him.

xxxx

Later, Erik lay in Angelline's arms. The two were in her bed. He was asleep as she thought over the day. Angelline's main concerns were Erik's future. What would happen when Erik asked the inevitable question? Would she give her body to him so he would learn or would she deny him?

What about his future? She knew that eventually she would have to let him go to the Opera House. He had a destiny, but he would not let Christine ruin it. She would not let Erik get hurt. No matter what, Erik was hers and she intended to keep him that way. Eventually Erik would have to be introduced to the opera house. That day would have to be soon.

**Author's Notes:**

1) Long time, no review. Please forgive me!

2) I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will update soon!


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Erik held Angelline's hand as they toured the city of Paris. Angelline was getting a few things for his new wardrobe plus parchment and other items that they needed. Erik could not believe that no one noticed them. It was odd because he was sure that he would be noticed for his mask, but Angelline explained that no one would see them unless she chose for them to. Death worked in mysterious ways, Erik thought to himself as he grasped her hand tightly.

"We're almost done shopping Erik. I know you probably want to go home." Angelline told him as she led him to another store.

He nodded then took quick notice of a huge beautiful building in the distance. It towered over many of the shops and he noticed there were statues on the top of the roof. "Angelline." He tugged on her sleeve. "What is that building?"

"Why that is the Opera Populaire. It is the Paris Opera House." Angelline replied.

"May I go? I promise I'll be careful." Erik asked as he pressed his hands together as if praying.

Angelline laughed softly, "Alright, but be careful. I will come to get you when I finish here."

"Thank you Angelline!" Erik shouted then began to run off in the direction of the Opera House.

xxxx

Erik walked into the Opera House and looked at the magnificant architecture of the building. He heard the sounds of string instruments being played and then there was singing. He covered his ears quickly. Never had he heard such terrible singing. Who was it that commanded the stage?

He looked around and carefully followed the music until he found the main part of Opera House. He looked on as he saw a woman with black hair singing rather terribly. However, the maestro and another seemingly important man seemed to be applauding her. "Wonderful Carlotta. We would like you to be the second to our prima donna."

"What?!" The black haired woman known as Carlotta screamed.

"Senora. Our prima donna will be retiring within the year. You will be taking her place after that." The seemingly important man tried to explain.

Erik could not believe that they were even going to allow her to stay. She had a terrible voice. If he owned the Opera House, he would have sent her and her terrible voice packing.

He left quickly, not wanting to be noticed if they happened to look upwards. As he left he ran into Angelline. "Hello Erik."

"Angelline."

"It's time to go home."

xxxx

Erik spent many hours thinking about the Opera Populaire. How he would love to own it. He would truly make it a place of art. People like Carlotta would be kicked out on the street. He drummed his fingers on the kitchen table as Angelline prepared his meal. "What is on your mind Erik?" She questioned him as if able to tell he was distressed.

"I do not know why the owner of the opera house was applauding a no-talent hack today." Erik told Angelline.

She laughed softly, "My, my. You have quite a talent for words Erik."

"Angelline," he whined, "i'm being serious."

"And I am taking you seriously my dear." Angelline responded as she looked at him with soft eyes. "What would you do if you owned the Opera Populaire?"

"I would get rid of that Carlotta then I would introduce true talent to the Opera Populaire. All of Paris would know what art truly was and is." Erik answered then balled a tiny fist. "I vow to you Angelline, one day I will own the Opera Populaire."

Angelline looked at Erik as shock settled over her. Was fate trying to reweave his destiny with the Opera Populaire and Christine? She narrowed her eyes as she thought about the girl who would eventually break Erik's heart. She would never let that happen to him. "Angelline? Are you well?"

She smiled at him, "Of course Erik. Now come. We have bread to knead."

"But Angelline, I can never knead bread right." Erik whined.

She smiled at him once more. No one would take Erik away from her...no one.

**Author's Notes:**

1. Another update! I hope to update within the week.

2. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming please.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Eight years later

"Angelline!" Erik's voice rang out through their home. "Where is my pen?!" He was in the music room trying to work on one of his pieces and had seemingly lost his pen somewhere among the many sheets of parchment.

Angelline appeared in the door frame and sighed softly. "Have you checked behind the stand?"

"Yes." Erik replied angrily.

"Where did you leave it last?"

"If I knew that then I wouldn't be asking you." He said as he shoved blank parchment to the side and growled as he couldn't find one sign of his pen. Angelline merely smiled at him and pointed to her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious Erik?"

Erik sighed then reached up and found his pen behind his ear. Angelline giggled as he went and turned to the piano again. He could sense her moving towards him. He was becoming a man and he noticed her now more than ever. Angelline, even though she was Death, was still a woman and a beautiful woman at that. Her hands rested on his shoulders and he could feel her soft breasts press against the back of his head. How he had yearned for her secretly.

He did not know when his love for her had began. Of course he had loved her when he was little but not like this. It was a love that awakened his body in places that he had not expected. "Erik, you should relax. I worry about you."

"I'm fine. A little tense. That is all." Erik replied, though truth be known he was more than tense.

"Do you want me to rub your shoulders?"

"N..No! I mean, no thank you." He said as he looked up to see a confused expression on her face.

"Alright then. I will go and make supper." Angelline told him then left him alone.

Erik let out a sigh of relief. How could he concentrate now? She consumed his thoughts as he tried to focus on the parchment in front of him. He had read her books on love and sexual acts and had often wondered if she would show him what it was like. Angelline had taught him many things over the years and he thought, rationally, it would be a good way to teach him this act that he did not know of. Would he ask her? Could he get enough courage to do so? He didn't know. There were a lot of unknowns.

xxxx

Erik sat in front of Angelline as they ate quietly. "Angelline...I have a question."

"Yes Erik." Angelline said curiously.

"You have taught me how to do many things. I was curious about something else and I don't know if you would teach me but had to ask you."

"Yes."

"I am curious about sex. I need to know."

Angelline gasped. She knew that this topic would come up...but she did not expect it to be so early. "Erik, you are eighteen years old. You are barely a man and you want to know how to make love?"

"It is important. Do you find me unattractive Angelline?" Erik questioned back in anger.

"Of course not!" She snapped at him. "I do not know if you are ready to perform such an act. It is very intimate."

"I realize that."

"Then do you realize what can happen if I do show you?"

"What?"

"Erik, I might become emotionally attached. Not that I am not now, but I would never let you go."

"I don't care. I want you Angelline." Erik replied as he stared at her surprised face.

"I...I have to think on this." Angelline said as she stood up and left the table and

room.

xxxx

'By God, what can I do?' Angelline questioned herself. She knew the day would come but certainly she did not figure it would be this soon. However, she knew that he was curious and would one day want to have a lover. What would happen if she did become attached to him more than she was now? Michael would certainly tell her that he was right and she was wrong. Angelline shook her head as she thought about the other angel.

If she and Erik were to be intimate it would surely be strange. Erik was a very handsome man and she was Death. She had spent many nights thinking of this day. How she would respond and she had promised herself she would not reject Erik's proposal.

It scared her though, the proposition of being his first. It scared her because she knew that she might not let go of him when she knew that she would have to. After a few more minutes Angelline made up her mind.

xxxx

Angelline reentered the kitchen and found Erik cleaning up after himself. "Alright Erik. I will teach you."

He smiled at her, "Thank you Angelline."

She raised a hand, "However, you must give me a night to myself. If you have waited this long you can wait one more day."

Erik nodded and watched her leave the room once more while wondering what it would be like to be with her tomorrow.

**Author's Notes:**

1. Thanks for the reviews. Please don't kill me! Next chapter will have sex of course!

2. Please review more! I need them.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Erik felt absolute bliss. Nothing could describe the sensations that he felt. Angelline was on top of him kissing her way down his chest and well toned stomach. "Oh God..." He whispered. She looked upwards, their eyes connecting with each others before she pressed a kiss against his lips. Her black hair fell around both her face and his as she continued to kiss his lips. "Angelline." Her name fell on his lips.

"Erik you are too tense." She said as she gently kissed him again.

"I want to know everything. I want to feel everything. Teach me Angelline."

"I will, however, you must be patient." Angelline told him as she disappeared from his vision.

xxxx

Erik had been on edge all day. Ever since his dream he had wondered to himself what it would be like when Angelline showed him the kind of physical love that he had yearned for. He remembered the day that he first started to wonder about love and intimacy. It seemed so odd that he would finally be learning from the woman...angel who he adored as a child.

What would it be like when she exposed herself to him? What would she do when he was exposed fully to her? Many questions went through his mind and they bombarded him all day long. He could not eat, could not concentrate on his music, could not do anything! It was preposterous! Yet he wanted to know what it was like to be loved. He wanted to be enveloped in a lover's embrace. He wanted to feel what it was liked to be joined with someone...but most of all he wanted to know intimacy and true love.

As the day wore on he noticed that Angelline tended to remain silent. He hoped that she would not be silent when they met for his lesson in intimacy. She was quiet as she made supper, she was quiet when they ate, and she was quiet when they finally left together for her bedroom.

When they finally reached her bedroom doors she paused and finally said, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Angelline." He replied.

She nodded then pushed open the doors to her bedroom. The bedroom was decorated in colors of crimson, black, and gold. Next to her bed was a nightstand and next to that was a full-length mirror. Angelline led him to the mirror after shutting the doors. "Do you remember your dream last night?"

Erik blushed...he could not believe he was doing so. "Yes."

"I sent that dream to you. That is only a little of what you can experience. You've read books, I've seen you."

"But I have to know Angelline. I have to feel it for myself."

"Very well. Take off my clothes. Can you do that?" Angelline questioned him, though it was more of a challenge.

Erik faced her, "Yes." His fingers were clumsy as he began to unbutton her soft, black silk dress from the front. His eyes took in the newly exposed chemise as he watched her take her arms out of the sleeves. His hands shimmied the dress down her hips to fall to the floor. What was revealed were a piece of black clothing over her abdominal area that was not recognizable and black stockings to match her shoes. Angelline kicked off her shoes and stepped out of the dress. "What are those?"

She laughed, "They are called panties. They will become very popular and they are so much easier to get off than pantalets."

He raised an eyebrow, "So I see."

Angelline let out another laugh, "Yes, now are you going to finish your task?"

Erik laughed now, he then reached for the end of her chemise, took a deep breath, and brought it over her head. She was a feast for his eyes. Her body was as pale as her face. Compared to her, he was tan. Her breasts were not small nor overly huge as he had seen on some women. Her breasts were the perfect size and were graced with light pink nipples.

He let out a deep sigh while letting the garment in his hand fall to the floor. "You're beautiful..."

"Thank you Erik." Angelline replied.

Erik fell to his knees as he regarded her strange panties. His fingers slowly pulled the edges of the garment down along her hips to reveal her abdomen. He stared for a few minutes at the beauty of such a creature. She was completely hairless, not like human women who had hair on their private parts. He continued to pull the garment down till it was at her feet. She stepped out of the garment and said, "I think you won't mind if I leave my stockings on."

"No. Not at all." Erik responded.

"Now it is your turn." She whispered softly. Her hands were at his white shirt quickly. Her fingers were fast in unbuttoning it and divulging the garment from his body. Her hands then flew to his pants and what seemed like no time, she had divulged him of his clothes and he was as naked as she was. "Come." She commanded while leading him to the bed. "I know you want to learn Erik, but there is only so much I can teach you without you taking initiative."

"What do you mean?"

"You are nervous, and that is perfectly fine for your first time but you will have to get over it. Forget that I am an angel and think of me as a regular woman. Erik, I ask you to remove your mask. I am not going to make love with a man who is hiding his face."

"I...I can't." He replied.

Angelline lay in the middle of the bed as she pulled Erik over her body. Her lips were an inch away from his as she said in a commanding tone, "I do not want to make love with a phantom. Erik, I am not your enemy. It is time you get past your problem." She growled then reached for the mask and ripped it off, surprising him, and throwing it into the floor. Angelline pulled his face closer to hers then pressed a kiss against his warm lips. Erik pressed his hands against the mattress as she pulled him closer in her embrace. "If you want to learn to be intimate then you have to be open to your partner Erik."

Erik felt her gently stroke his face as she stared into his eyes. "Angelline..."

She brought his face to hers and gently kissed his lips again. His eyes met hers as her warm mouth nudged his to react. Her tongue commanded entrance and he, being the student, obliged to her whim. Her warm tongue caressed his as he gently stroked her dark hair, the silky texture felt wonderful between his fingers. "Oh Erik." She broke their kiss. "Do you realize what we are doing? I won't let you go if we do this. I won't."

"I don't care. I want this Angelline." Erik said firmly. "Teach me."

"Being intimate is nothing more then becoming one with your partner. To make your partner feel pleasure and love."

Erik had a general idea from reading books on the subject. He knew where a woman liked to be pleasured and the mechanics behind making her feel pleasure, but he had never done such an act before and it made him nervous that he could mess up. She seemed to acknowledge his fear for she kissed his cheek and helped him. She moved his hand along her thigh. Her eyes seemed to tell him to take her. After all, he had wanted this, begged for it, imagined it, and had to know what it was like.

Yes. He needed it and she was offering the one thing he needed more than ever. He was spurred by her love for him and the offer she was giving him. His lips pressed harshly against her own as his tongue thrust forward now. This would make him a complete man. His hands moved along her hips as his mouth left hers for her neck. The pale skin was inviting to him and so his lips found the junction of her neck and shoulder and began to suckle on the spot.

She moaned loudly as her fingers entwined in his hair. She was pleased, to hear such sounds coming from her mouth was like water to a thirsty man's lips. Erik wanted more. He was spurred by this and found that he was growing even more bolder. His lips left her neck and began to kiss down towards her ample breasts. One hand grasped her right breast as his mouth came down over her left breast. His mouth engulfed her stiff nub as his hot tongue swept over the peak sending waves of heat to her abdomen. "Erik..." She moaned his name.

Erik looked up. Did she actually moan his name in pleasure? He wanted more and as he

stared at her, her head thrashing side to side with pleasure, he could tell she wanted it too. His attention turned back to pleasuring her. He suckled as if a babe to it's mother's breast as she moaned her approval. He used his thumb and forefinger of his other hand to twist and pull at her other peak. "For someone who has never made love, you are doing an excellent job Erik." She panted.

Erik lifted his head, "Like I need the validation from you Angelline. Your moans are well enough."

She raised an eyebrow then growled as he bit her lightly. "You have much to learn little man."

He laughed, "I'm not so little Angelline." He pressed his manhood against her abdomen. He was hard...very hard. The phrase 'too big for his britches' came into her mind at that moment. "I want you so bad."

"Then why aren't you finishing this?"

He smiled at her, "On my own time Angelline." He smiled at the angel beneath him. She was truly perfect in every way he could imagine. 'Oh Angelline.' He continued his exploration of her chest, licking downwards between her prominent breasts as she moaned her approval. His mouth moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment its twin had received. He could hear her oohing and ahing her pleasure as he began to kiss down her stomach.

Erik felt as if he was in a dream, but truly he wasn't. He moved further down as his hands parted her legs. He had dreamt of parting her legs since he had started having feelings for her. He looked up and watched as she bent her knees and helped him. He wondered but stopped. He had her exactly where he wanted her and he needed to assert himself now. Her breathing picked up as he pulled her legs over his shoulders and used his fingers to part her womanly folds.

His mouth covered the nub that brought all women pleasure. His ears caught sound of her gasp then a soft moan exiting her lips. Erik swirled his tongue around the bud, making her nearly scream from the pleasure he was bringing her. Her fingers were clutching at the sheets as she thrust her hips against his face. He only continued his exploration of her as he reveled in the taste and scent of her. How he wanted more. It was time to bury himself inside of her and feel one with her. What would it be like to join with an angel? It surely must be heaven itself.

"Angelline. I want to take you." He whispered as he sat up and looked in her eyes. Her essence was smeared on his lips and chin.

"It is your decision Erik."

He smiled, "I chose to take you."

Erik placed his arms on either side of her body and nervously positioned himself before her entrance. He was nervous, but he would not let that get in his way. He had waited too long for this and he would take advantage of it. Erik felt her wind her arms around his neck as he plunged deep inside her. The feeling could not be described, but it felt like heaven, or what he imagined it to be like. Her body clamped down on him as he groaned from the feeling. "How does it feel?" She panted softly.

"Like heaven Angelline." He whispered in her ear. He watched as she moved her hands over his chest and stomach then down his thighs and over his buttocks.

"Come on Erik. Finish this." She told him as she squeezed him lightly.

Erik smiled then gathered her legs up and began thrusting against her. He felt drops of sweat fall down his face as he came closer to his climax. Her muscles tightened around him as his body kept its pace with hers. Erik didn't think he would last much longer. Her moans were silenced as he heard blood rushing in his ears. "Oh Angelline." He simply said before letting out a loud groan after he thrust into her one last time and spilling his seed. The rush was drugging and he felt light-headed as he fell over her. Everything went dark only for a few minutes.

When Erik awoke, he found that he was rolled on his back. Angelline was curled up beside him, strands of her hair were in her face as she slept and kept hold of him. He groaned again as he remembered the pleasure he had experienced. "That felt wonderful." He whispered.

"Good." Angelline replied.

Erik was shocked, "Angelline, you're awake."

"Yes Erik. Now let us rest a while. I know you are tired."

"Angelline."

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

**Author's Notes:**

1. Sorry it took me forever to belt this chapter out. However, it is done. The next chapter will also have some sex in it so you have been forewarned.

2. I have not received any interviews. If you want me to update quick then you need to review please. I would appreciate it!


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Erik awoke the next morning, tied to the headboard and alone. His eyes shot open as he realized that he could not move...no matter what he did. He heard the creak of the door as it opened to reveal Angelline with a platter of food. Her body was covered in a thin crimson robe...that was it. The deep cleavage of her breasts was prominently displayed as the robe parted beneath her abdomen to reveal silky legs which he would die to have wrapped around his body. "Morning Erik." She said as she sat the platter on the bedside table and sat on the bed.

"Why am I tied?"

"You had your fun last night. This morning I get mine." She whispered as her eyes focused on his. "First though, you need some food for strength. I never said I was an easy lover."

Erik watched as she picked a grape from a large bunch of grapes and ran it over his lips. It was chilled as it touched his lips. He opened his mouth and she placed it inside. The grape tasted sweet...he wished she would hurry up. The suspense was killing him.

She fed him some more pieces of food. Small blocks of cheese, pieces of bread, more grapes, strawberries, and and a melon flavored fruit that he could not name. "I'm ready." He told her.

Angelline smiled then pushed the tray away and swiftly climbed over his lap. Erik drooled visibly as he saw her breasts and womanhood become exposed from the robe, though she had not taken it off yet. He licked his lips visibly...eager to take one of her erect peaks in his mouth. "You're ready?" She mocked him. "I'll decide when you are ready Erik." She paused, "I have noticed your eyes dear and I know what you want."

"Angelline." He moaned as he struggled against the ties. Erik swore he was seeing things. Could she really be untying the knot at her waist and letting the robe slide away to reveal her bare body? His cock awakened to the lustful sight before him. Erik saw her circle her peaks with her fingers...damn she was tormenting him! "Let me go."

She watched him writhe against his restraints as she smiled at him. Erik was in for a shock. "If I give you a little control you will try to take it all for yourself."

"No..." He vowed.

Angelline helped Erik to a sitting position and straddled his lap fully. Her breasts were now eye-level with his head. He licked his lips again. "Please Angelline."

"I like it when you say please." Angelline commented then grasped his neck as his lips caught one of her peaks and pulled it in his mouth. He sucked harshly as she moved her fingers to entwine with strands of his hair. She moaned softly while pushing him back down on his back. "Stay there."

He looked down to see the top of her head as he felt her lips over his chest. Her tongue traced lines around one of his nipples then finally she took it in her mouth and sucked on it harshly. "Ange..." Erik started but was cut by her hand over his mouth.

"The only thing I want to hear is your sounds of pleasure Erik." Angelline told him then continued to kiss his chest. Her lips moved from one nipple across his chest to the other. Her tongue flicked over his nipple causing him to groan aloud.

Erik could tell that she was enjoying giving him pleasure as much as he enjoyed receiving it. She was an amazing angel. He was sure that she had plenty of practice with other men. He looked up to see Angelline sliding down his body. Her lips pressing a path of kisses down his abs and stomach. "Angelline..." He moaned her name as she took his rapidly hardening manhood in her hands. He knew what was next and he could not wait to get a taste of it.

Her hands slid up and down his member, grasping it momentarily before starting once more. Erik was then surprised by her lips on his sensitive and heated member. He tightened his fingers into a fist. His lips parting in a loud groan. "Angelline." He repeated as she ignored him and continued to lick the sides of his member in an agonizingly slow manner. Erik pulled on the rope that kept his hands bound. He could barely think as she sped up and soon he felt his body tense, the sign of oncoming release. 'Oh Angelline.' He barely thought before his rigid body shook with pleasure and fell limp against the bed.

xxxx

Angelline looked at her companion, he lay panting softly as she licked her lips softly. 'What have you done to me Erik? I'll never let you go...as long as you live.'

"Angelline." He murmured.

"Yes Erik."

"Will you untie me?"

"Of course." She said then quickly untied his hands. She pushed him up in a sitting position momentarily before letting him fall back against her lap. "Rest Erik. You will need your rest."

He nodded softly, not wanting to disagree with her. In mere moments he fell asleep, leaving the angel to her thoughts.


End file.
